In dentistry, a typically dental operation such as filling or root canal involves use of multiple dental instruments. Two or more dental instruments like a drill, a scraper, a water spray, and a suction may be used simultaneously during the dental operation. Oftentimes, an assistant is required to operate multiple tools such as the drill, the water spray, and the suction simultaneously.
During the dental operation, a dental patient has to keep his/her mouth open which can be painful and tiring for the dental patient. As, the patient becomes tired, he/she may start closing the jaw, which can be problematic and interfere with the dental operation. As such, the assistant may be required to keep the mouth open.
There remains a continuing need to provide improved dental tools that can perform several functions so that the dental operation can be performed effectively and fast. Additionally, a cost-effective tool is highly desirable as the cost of having an assistant can be high.